Hicca and the Toothless
by cynderthedragoness1
Summary: Its lady and the Tramp but with HTTYD FemHiccup DragonHiccup Toothcup
1. Chapter 1

Hicca and the Toothless

Me: am on writer's bloke for me other two fanfics and this has been on my mind for a long time now. I do not own HTTYD or Lady and the Tramp. ENJOY!

_This is the night_

_It's a beautiful night_

_And they call it bella notte_

_Look at the skies_

_They have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely bella notte_

_So take the love_

_Of your loved one_

_You'll need it about this time_

_To keep from falling like a star_

_When you make that dizzy climb_

_For this is the night_

_And the heavens are right_

_On this lovely_

_Bella notte_

_On this lovely_

_Bella notte_

On the island of Berk there is no greater love thin that of a dragon.

It was the day of Snoggletog and the snow for once was falling slowly and looked beautiful in the lights of the torches in the town.

At the top of the hill the chiefs house lade were a couple sat on the floor giving there Snoggletog gifts. "It's for you, Val. Happy Snoggletog."

"Oh Stoick, dear. It's the one I was admiring, isn't it? Trimmed with brown fur?"

Val started open the box that was handed to her. The box slightly moved and the sound cooing "Well, it's brown" said Stoick and the box opened all the way to revel a small brown Night Fury with forest green eyes and a red ribbon around her neck. "Oh, how sweet." Said Val as she brought the cub up to her chest and held her.

"You like her, Val?"

"Oh, I love her. What a perfectly beautiful little Hicca."

Lighter that night Stoick was setting up Hicca's bed outside with a tarp to keep her warm and dry at night. "Come on, Hicca. Over here. That's a lass." Stoick picked her up and placed her under the tarp and covering her with fur blanket tucking her in nice and snug. "There, now. A nice little bed for you"

"But Stoick, dear, are you sure she'll be warm enough?" asked Val

Both started to walk to the front door "Why, of course, Val. She'll go right to sleep." As he said this Hicca followed hot on their trail and though the door with them. Stoick came right back out with Hicca in his hands and putting her back to bed.

"No, no Hicca. This is where you belong, right here."

But Hicca didn't lesson to him she jumped right out of bed and back inside to the stairs. Hicca Whimpered at them "Oh look. She's lonesome. Don't you think maybe…? Just for tonight" asked Val as Stoick came down the stairs and picked Hicca up. "Val, if we're going to show her who's boss, we must be firm from the very beginning" said Stoick as he placed her back to bed and thin came back inside and placed a chair in front of the door.

But soon once again Hicca got out of bed and to the door to open it, only it didn't open this time. She looked under the door and saw the chair. Hicca started to whimper to her owners. "Hicca! Stop that now! Stop it!" Yelled Stoick but Hicca did again, soon she herd Stoick's footsteps, Hicca beamed at that and started it up one more time.

"Hicca! Quiet, now. You hear me? Back to bed! Quick, now. Not one more sound." And for once Hicca did as she was told and got in to bed.

Lighter that night Hicca was pushing the door open with all her strength and soon got it open and went straight to the stairs and climbed them on at a time to her owner's room. Hearing Stoick's snore she went straight to their bed and started to whimper to them.

"Stoick, dear." Said Val all Stoick did was groan at her.

"Aw, Stoick"

"Hmm? What? Oh, all right"

Stoick picked Hicca up and placed her on the bed and Val covered her up with the furs. "But remember, just for tonight." And soon Hicca went right to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hicca and the Toothless

Me: Here we are again I hope you enjoy

Soon one night became many and soon Hicca grow to half the size of a full grown Night Fury. But that didn't matter to Val and Stoick they loved her no matter what.

Hicca was still able to sleep in their bed, and all three sleep in the bed with room to spear.

At the sound a rooster crowing woke Hicca up from her nape. Hicca got up and yond and starched her mussels, she then proceeded to go and go to Val's side and rubbed the crock of her arm. She then got off the bed and licked Stoick's hand and thin grasped his leg with a gummy mouth "All right, Hicca. All right. I'm up. I'm up, Hicca. Oh no!"

"What's wrong, Stoick? What is it?"

"Can't you explain to Hicca about Thors Day?"

Hicca ran down the stairs and through her Dragon door and out in the back of her home. Where she got reed of the birds and berried coddle fish bone in the ground for later use. Hicca was walking back to the door but stopped in her tracks when she heard a rat. Now there were not many rats on Berk because of all the dragons but there were some rats that were smarter than the dragons.

Hicca growled at the rat and chased it back into the woods were it belonged. Hicca walked to the front of her home and picked up the morning complaints for Stoick. Only it wouldn't fit through her door so she turned around and went through the door ripping the papers in half.

"I have noticed since we've had Hicca I've been seeing less and less complaints from Mildew"

Val placed some worm Yak milk for Stoick. "Yes, I bet that you would still get those morning headecks without her." Said Val. Stoick saw Hicca begging for some milk and he placed some in a dish and Val handed her a loft of bread and she ate her breakfast. "Say, she must be about a year old. I better be getting her license."

The next day Val was opening a box that held her collar. The collar was green and the tag was the shape of a Night Fury. "I hope it fits." Val put the collar on Hicca and held a looking glass in front of her. "My, it does look nice. So grown up. Won't Thornado and Hookfang be surprised?" Hicca ran out of the house and went to Thornado's house.

**Line brake**

At Thornado's house the dragon himself was caring a big coddle fish bone.

"_Four steps straight_

_And then to the left_

_And right to the place_

_Where I marked it_

_With a bonnie, bonnie bone_

_That I buried for me own_

_In my bonnie, bonnie bank_

_In the backyard"_

Thornado looked at his stash of coddle fish bones and said "Aha, that's a grand sight."

"Thornado!" hearing Hicca's voice he covered all his bones with his body. "Oh, Thornado!" yelled Hicca thin she stated to walk to where she now were to find him. "Hello, Thornado."

"Oh! Oh, it's you, lassie."

"Notice anything different?" Asked Hicca as she pranced around Thornado as he reburied his bones.

"Eh, uh… you've had a bath?"

"No, not that."

"You've had your claws clipped?"

"Mm-mmm. Guess again."

"Well, I wouldn't a-be knowin'." To make it known to her friend she waved her collar in his face.

"Why-o, lassie. A bonnie new collar."

"Do you like it?" "Aye. Must be very expensive. Have you shown it to Hookfang yet?"

"No."

"Ah, we'd best go at once." Said Thornado as they both stared to walk to Hookfang's house. "You know how sensitive he is about these things."

**Line Brake**

At the old dragons house he was in a deep sleep and dreaming of his good old days as an outcast hunter before lost his sense of smell. Hicca and Thornado got to his house just to see him sleep walk up to them and open his eyes. When Hookfang saw them he asked "Uh…Which way did he go? Which way did he go?"

"Go?" asked Thornado

"Yeah, big fella. About, uh, Six-foot-two. No, three. Wore metal. No collar." Then Hookfang saw Hicca's collar. "Why, Miss Hicca. You have a collar."

"Mm-hmm. And a license."

"My, my. How time does fly." Said Hookfang

"Aye. It seems only yesterday she was cuttin' her teeth on Stoick's boots, and now there she is, a full-grown dragoness." Said Thornado as he watches her look at refection in a bowl of water.

"Wearin' the greatest honor a human can bestow." Said Hookfang

"The badge of faith and respectability." Said Thornado. Hicca moved her wings to were her collar was fully sowing.

"That's right, Miss Hicca. As my grandmamma, Old Firewarm, used to say… I don't recollect if l've ever mentioned Old Firewarm before." Said Hookfang

"Aye, you have, laddie." Said Thornado "Oh, Yeah."

They all heard whistling "Ooh, it's Stoick." Said Hicca as she ran from the house but stopped "Please excuse me." Then started to run again and meet up with Stoick "Hello, there, Hicca. Come on, beat you home." Said Stoick and they both started to run to the house. Hicca beat him home and stood on her hind legs "Oh, you win again." Said Stoick as he placed a dragon treat on her nose. "Steady, now. Steady." Thin Stoick noticed her new collar. "Well, what have we here? Oh, big lass now, huh?"

When he was done looking at it Hicca though the treat in the air and caught it in her mouth and got on all fours and what'd for Stoick to open the door. When he did he looked down at Hicca and said "Oh, ladies first."

Later that night both Stoick and Val were in there chairs near the fire with Hicca at their feet.

"You know, Val, with Hicca here I'd say life is quite complete." Stoick said as he roped Hicca's chin.

"Yes, dear. I don't imagine anything could ever take her placed in our hearts." Said Val

Hicca yond went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hicca and the Toothless

CD1: sorry I haven't updated in a week I was grounded from my laptop.

Down at the docks of Berk a black Night Fury slept in a dingy on the water. Smoke came out of his nose to the beat of the waves only to wake up to a Viking yelling "Ahoy". Acid green eyes opened as he hoped out the boat and stretched on the dock. The Fury walked over to a water troff and drank from it. The Fury tock a deep breath of air and said "Ah! What a day! Well, now to dig up some breakfast."

The Fury walked all the way to the farms on the East side of the Island. On his he passed an enclosed pen with three dragon cubs. The Fury chuckled at one that wanted to play with him. "Aw, cute little rascals." He said and he let the little one lick his nose and counted on his way.

"Now. That breakfast, let's see. Bernie's? Mmm… no." He looked to another house "Fishlegs… No, no." He looked to another farmhouse and his eyes lit up "Ah! Mulch's. Oh, that's it I haven't been there in a week."

He walked to the back door and scratched at the door. The door opens to Mulch's roommate Bucket. Bucket looked down and saw the dragon and said "Well, hello there, Butch. You want your breakfast, eh? OK. I have a nice Cuddle fish bone for you." He walks back inside and yells "Breakfast comin' to your left!" the bone flew through the air and the Fury caught it easily in his mouth. "Good catch!" yells Bucket. The Fury nods and walks off to eat his breakfast.

The Night Fury was eating his bone when he heard a man whistling and the sound of Yack hoofs. "Whoa, boy, whoa." The Fury looked around the corner of a house he was behind and saw the Dragon Pound wagon and the man nail something on a house and when he was done he went up to the man's place. There on the house was a sign that read _"WARNING: Notice is hereby given that any unlicensed dragon will be immediately impounded by order of elder council"_

The Fury's eyes widen and looked over to the pound wagon there were two dragons in it. He walked over to it "Hay. Psst. Psst." One of the Zippleback heads looked at him and said "Look, Barf, Stormfly, its Toothless."

"Shh"

"Hiya, handsome. Come to join the party?" asked Stormfly

"All right. No time for wisecracks. I've got to get you out." Said Toothless as he messed with the lock "I'm telling you, the Pressure's on. Signs all over the Village." Toothless finely got it unlocked and Toothless hided under the wagon.

"Gee, Thanks." Said Stormfly

"You're a bit of all right, chum." Said Barf

"OK, OK, get going" said Toothless "Hey! What's going on there?" yelled the Man.

"Scram. And be careful." and the two dragons got out. Just as the man came around for Toothless to snag his fur vest. "Why, you mangy dragon." Said the man as he cased Toothless through the whole village and to the hill were he lost him.

Toothless looked around "Well. Snob hill. Ha!" And then saw a troff were two birds were drinking "Hi, gals. How's pickings?" they soon flew off "Pretty slim, eh?" Toothless looked some more. "Yeah. I'll bet they've got a lid on every box." He looked up the hill "I wonder what the saddles and collars set does for excitement." He started his way up the Hill.

**Like I said sorry for not updating I've been grounded from my laptop any way I'm looking for a beta any takers.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hicca and the Toothless

Thornado and Hookfang were on their ways to Hicca's home for they haven't seen her in a week. They got in front of her home "Lassie. Lassie!" yelled Thornado "Oh, Miss Hicca, ma'am. Miss Hicca!" yelled Hookfang.

Thornado went around the house and saw Hicca lying down with birds all around her and her water dish. "Ah! Good morning, lassie." The birds soon flew off ay the sound of the dragon. "'Tis a bonnie, braw, bright day. Uh… Day" Thornado saw Hicca's sad long face with half laid eyes. "Way, Miss Hicca. Is something wrong?" asked Hookfang "Aye. Tell us, lassie. If somebody's been mistreatin' ya…" Hicca soon interrupted Thornado. "Oh, no, Thornado. It's something I've done, I guess." Hicca said still looking down at the ground.

"You?" asked Hookfang "It must be." Hicca said looking up at the bigger dragons. "Stoick and Val are acting so…" they all heard Val humming and saw her placing a meat pie on the window seal.

"Stoick and Val?" Hookfang asked

"Hush, lad." Thornado said and gestured for him to fallow him the edge of the forest.

When they were at the forest edge Thornado said "Now, lassie, get on with the details."

"Well, I first noticed it the other day when Stoick came home."

_**Other Day**_

_Hicca was at the window looking out for Stoick. She soon saw him and did her Night Fury like barks and raced out to him to their routine gritting. Hicca jumped up and down near him. "Down, Hicca, Down!" Stoick yelled at her. Hicca stopped and stared at him then just shrugged it off and ran to the door and what'd for her treat but it never came, Stoick walked right past her, and shut the door. "Val, Val! Are you all right?" _

"_Of course I am. Why shouldn't I be?" Hicca soon raced to her dragon door to get to her humans "I Just can't help worrying. After all, in your condition, alone here all day, and walking that devil…" That one word made Hicca stop in her tracks._

_**Now**_

"That devil!" Thornado yelled

"That devil?" Hookfang asked

"He's never called me that before." Said Hicca as lied back down head on her paws. "Well, now, lassie, I wouldn't worry my wee head about that. Remember, they're only humans, after all." Thornado said

"That's right, Miss Hicca. As my grandmamma, old Fireworm, used to say… I don't recollect if I've ever mentioned old Fireworm before." Hookfang said "Aye, you have, laddie. Frequently." Said Thornado "Oh, yeah."

"But now Val is…Well…We've always enjoyed our afternoon romp together. But yesterday…"

_**Yesterday**_

_Hicca came in barking with her leash in mouth and saw Val making small socks out of yarn. Hicca whined to make take a walk with her. "No, Hicca, No walk today." Val said and picked up the leash and placed it on a table. Soon Hicca got an idea and ran off to get her leather ball to play with Val._

_Hicca barked and dropped the ball and Val picked that up to and said "No, Hicca. Not Now." As Val placed the ball on the table her ball of yarn dropped out of her lap and onto the floor. Hicca saw it and graphed it in her gummy mouth and ran off with it. "Hicca!" Val yelled as they pulled back and forth with the yarn. "Drop that, Hicca." Val had enough of Hicca's tomfoolery, got up "Drop it, I say." Val said as she smacked Hicca on her bum._

_Hicca did drop the yarn and ran up to the wall and stayed there._

_**Now**_

"It didn't hurt, really. But Val has never struck me… before." Hicca said

Thornado and Hookfang gave each other a knowing glace. "Now, lassie. Do not take it too seriously. After all, at a time like this…" Thornado got interrupted by Hookfang.

"Why, yes, you see, Miss Hicca, there comes a time in the life of all humans when, uh…Well, as they put it, uh…Birds and the bees?" Hicca looked him confused "Or… Well, uh… The stork. You know. Uh, no? Well, uh…"

"What he's trying to say, lassie, is Val is expecting a wee bairn." Thornado said

"Bairn?" Hicca asked

"He means a baby, Miss Hicca."

"Oh. What's a baby?" asked Hicca. And at that moment Toothless walked by and heard her.

"Well, they resemble humans." Said Thornado

"But I'd say a mite smaller." Said Hookfang. Toothless smiled at this.

"Aye. And they walk on all fours."

"And if I remember correctly, they bellow a lot."

"Aye. And they're very expensive. You will not be permitted to play with it."

"But they're mighty sweet."

"And very, very soft." Thornado said

"Just a cute little bundle." Toothless said chuckling at them "Of trouble"

All Three dragons looked to the new voice that was a black Night Fury. The Fury walked over and said "Yeah. They scratch, pinch, and pull ears and horns…" Thornado and Hookfang looked at each other and back and the black dragon with hate. "Aw, but shucks. Any dragon can take that. It's what they do to your happy home." Toothless got right next to Thornado in front of Hicca. "Move it over, will you, friend?" Toothless said while pushing the Thunderdrom out of the way.

"Homewreckers, that's what they are." Thornado got right between the two Night Furys and said "Look here, laddie. Who are you to barge in?"

"The voice of experience, buster." Toothless chuckled and moved to the other side of Hicca. "Just wait till junior gets here. You get the urge for a nice comfortable scratch, and 'Put that dragon out! He'll get scales all over the baby.'" He yells at Hookfang who was scratching "You start barking at some strange dragon." He barks at Thornado "'Stop that racket you'll wake the baby!'"

Toothless lies down in front of Hicca "And Then! Then they hit you in the room and board department."

"Remember those nice, big, juicy cod?" Hicca can imagine hey plate of big cod _"Forget them. Leftover baby food. And that nice, warm bed by the fire?" _Hicca saw the fire health and lied down by it. Thunder and lightning went of scaring Hicca she was now in a barn _"A leaky dragonbarn."_

"Oh, dear." Hicca said

"Do not listen, Lassie. No human is that Cruel." Thornado said as he looks to the black dragon that was just chilling out on the grass.

"Of course not, Miss Hicca. Why, everybody knows a dragon's best friend is his human." Hookfang said. Then Toothless laughs out loud and rolls around at that statement. "Oh, come on now, fellas. You haven't fallen for that old line, now have you?"

"Aye and we've no need for mongrels and their radical ideas." Thornado said growing at the Fury. "Off with you, now. Off with you!"

"OK, Waves."

"The name's Thornado."

"OK, Thornado"

"Heather Lad of Glencairn to you!"

"OK, OK, OK. But remember this, Hic. A human heart has only so much room for love and affection." Toothless said as he walked off. "When a baby moves in, the dragon moves out." Then he was out of sight. Hicca still looked shocked and wide eye, still looking at the black Night Fury.

**So what do you think remember to R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Hicca and the Toothless

Am sorry for not updating over the weekend I had a ton of work over the Springbraek.

Hicca was watching Stoick as he counted the till the baby was born and he gave and concluded that the baby would get here in the begging of spring.

It was the month of Snoggletog and Hicca walked in on Val and Stoick as he was decorating the baby's room and Val as she chose out the baby's name. "Val? There isn't any way we can tell for sure what it's going to be, is there?" Ask Stoick

"I'm afraid not. Nobody ever knows for certain. All we can do is hope." Said Val

A month past and it was in the middle of the night as Stoick came down the stairs waking up Hicca too. Stoick opened the door and a flurry of snow came in, making Hicca cover herself with her wings, Stoick quickly closed the door.

"Val, are you sure you want apples?"

"Mm-hmm. Oh, and some fish jerky too." Said Val

"Fish jer… Oh, all right, Val." Stoick said as he opened the door and walked out into the falling snow.

The next month Hicca saw Val in a sowing circle with of village woman making close for the baby. Getting bored Hicca went outside to were the men are and watched the men as the though there axes at a target, this was better than baby close.

Finally spring came and Val has just given birth to a healthy baby boy they named Hamish.

The next morning a baby's cry could heard from the chief's home. Hicca was staring at all the clean dippers on a table.

'_What is a baby?' _Hicca walked to the stairs.

'_I just can't understand_

_It must be something wonderful_

_It must be something grand_

'_Cause everybody's smiling_

_In a kind and wistful way_

_And they haven't even noticed_

_That I am around today'_

Stoick came down the stairs whistling and walked right by Hicca like she wasn't even there.

'_What is a baby, anyway?_

_Oh what is a baby?_

_I must find out today_

_What makes Stoick and Val_

_Act this way?'_

After claiming the stairs Hicca quietly entered the room and lessoned to Val's humming. Hicca walked to the basinet as Val put the baby inside it and rocked it back and forth. Hicca got near the bed she got on her hind legs to try and see the baby rocking with the basinet. Just as she was putting her paws on the edge of the bed she felt a hand on her head, scaring her and getting back on the ground and looking up at Stoick.

Stoick picked Hicca up under her forelegs and over to the bed. Val tock some of the blanket off the baby. Hicca looked at the baby and smiled at both Stoick and Val. Val covered the baby back up and smiled at Stoick.

This might be my shortest CH sorry


	6. Chapter 6

Hicca and the Toothless

Hicca watch as Stoick packed a basket of close for both Val and him, "Well, that should do it. We've got enough here to take us halfway to Rome." Stoick said as he closed the led to the basket. Hicca walked over to a crib that held Hamish and were Val was making him comfortable.

"Val. Val! We haven't much time." Stoick said. Hicca looked at him confused and thin went back to looking to the baby. "Stoick, I just can't leave him. He's still so small and helpless."

"He'll be all right." Hicca gave Stoick an angry look and saw them leaving the room. "Now come on. If he wakes up we'll never get away."

"Stoick, I feel so guilty deserting him like this." "Nonsense."

Hicca looked at the baby a look of horror at what Val said and raced down the stairs and got in front of her humans.

"Hey. What's the matter with Hicca?" Stoick Asked

"She thinks we're running out on him." Val said

Stoick reached down and rubbed under Hicca's chin, only for her to pull away as he did this he Said "Oh, don't worry, lass. We'll be back in a few days." Val rubbed Hicca's ears and said "And Uncle Spitelout will be here." Hicca smiled at the mention of Spitelout "With you here to help him…" there was a knock on the door. "There's the old man now." Stoick said

Hicca ran to the door to grit Spitelout. "Coming, Spitelout. Coming!" Hicca got to the door only for it to fly open and hit her and send her to the wall. "Sorry I'm late. Did I keep you waiting?" Spitelout ask as he placed down a round and squire basket and undoing his fur cape. "You can be on your way don't want to keep the dragons whiting." Both the man and Dragoness saw them off. As Spitelout closed the door Hicca was forced out by it. "Now to see that big nephew of mine."

Hicca got up and ran around the house and through her door and up the stairs and to the Hamish's bed and smiled at the babe. "What a hansom you…" Spitelout gasped at the site of Hicca "What are you doing here? Go on, now. Get out." Spitelout forced Hicca out of the room and slamming the door on her and making little Hamish cry. "Now, now. Vikings don't cry." Thin he stated to sing off key to the Hamish, making Hicca's ears hurt.

Hicca walked down the stairs and past the squire basket. Then she felt a tap on her flank making her freeze in her tracks and turn to the small basket. She saw it open just enough to see two pairs of yellow eyes at thin the led slammed down.

Hicca saw two tails come out and thin the eyes again, and thin both lids closed again. Thin two yellow Terrors came out and get out of the basket.

"_We are Terrible Terrors if you please"_

They rubbed up on Hicca and then stated to explore the house.

"_We are Terrible Terrors if you don't please_

_Now we looking over our new domicile_

_If we like we stay for maybe quite a while"_

The so started to eat Val's small yellow bird and Hicca chased them off. They were on the wooden beams were Hicca couldn't get to them. And looked all around the house and started to scratch everything in site. And Hicca chased them all over the house. Soon they herd the baby cry.

"Do you hear what I hear?"

"A baby cry."

"_Where we're finding baby there are milk nearby_

_If we look in baby buggy there could be_

_Plenty milk for you and also some for me"_

Hicca stopped them half way up the stair and growled at them. The Terrors Hissed and ran off, Hicca in hot on their tails. There was no way she was letting them now were near Hamish. As Hicca chased the Terrors all three dragons knocked over stuff. Soon Hicca got tangled in a fur blanket and some small chairs. The Terrors looked pleased at this.

"What's going on down there?" Spitelout asked. The two small dragons smiled and got down on the ground. As Spitelout came down the stairs he saw his Terrors on the floor there scales all ruffled up and yowling in "pain".

"What has that wicked devil done to you two?" he picked up them up and cared them up the stairs both smirking and shacking tails.

If there was one thing that Hicca learned was that Terror were really terrible.

**A new CH please enjoy and what did you think of my Character choses. And am still looking for a beta.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hicca and the Toothless

The next day after getting a sitter for Hamish, Spitelout tuck Hicca to the smithy. Upon entering the smithy Hicca looked at all the tools and weapons.

"Good afternoon, Spitelout. What can I do for you?" the blacksmith asked, Spitelout placed Hicca on a table and said "I want a muzzle. A good, strong muzzle."

"Oh, yes. This one I just made. It's both a leash and muzzle." The muzzle had no metal on it bars on it but it would her mouth and rap under her ears and clip behind her head. "Now, we'll slip it on like so, and…" soon as the muzzle was on Hicca, she stated to struggle to get it off of her. "No! No, no. Nice Fury. No, don't wiggle." But Hicca did not she kept on and soon she slipped out of the smiths hands and onto the floor. And tried to get out of the smithy. But Spitelout got hold of the leash to stop her but, he got tangled in the leash and let go of it and soon Hicca was in the roads. Hicca ran beside many carts, yacks and horses almost getting ran over many time.

Hicca soon ran into an alley way and ran into a pill of trash and getting some stock in the leash and making a ton of racket. That racket got three dragons attention and soon chased her to the edge of the dock and hide behind some barrels. Even though Hicca had wing she never learned fly and Thornado and Hookfang were too old to fly.

Just as the three dragons were getting close to Hicca, Toothless jumped out of nowhere. That stopped the dragons. All four of them snarled at each other and soon the fight brock out. There were claws, teeth and fire and daring all that Hicca hide behind the barrels and washed the fight. Soon after some time all three of the dragons off and Toothless panted and thin snorted at them. Toothless turned around and walked to Hicca and asked "Hey, Hic, what are you doing on this side of the island? I thought you…" As soon as Hicca walked out from behind the barrels he saw the muzzle on her he stopped talking and looked at her with petty.

"Aw, you poor kid. Oh, we've got to get this off." He grasped the leash and started to walk to the forest. "And I know just the dragon to do it. Come on."

When they got into the forest Toothless was looking for his friend. "Now where is that dra…"

"Timber!"

"Hicca, look out!" they ran away from the falling tree and as soon as it was done falling Toothless saw his friend "There you are friend, I've been looking allover for you." Toothless said

The Timberjack looked over to the two Night Furies. The Timberjack's eye gleamed at the site of Toothless. "Toothless pal, how you been." He asked

"Jake do you think can cut this muzzle off of this lovely little dragoness." Toothless asked. Jake looked over the muzzle and said "Sure can it only tack one cut right…" Jake cut the leather under Hicca's chin "…there."

"It's off." Hicca said as she moved her sore mouth. "Thank you Jake for the help." Toothless thanked

"No problem pal." Jake said and then he whispered "Just promise you'll keep this one this time."

"Toothless will you walk me home please?" Hicca asked

"Sure Hic, but you got to tell me you story."

"OK" soon the two Night Furies walked off back to the Village.

**Three CH in a week that's a lot for me. Soo what did you think too fast, to slow just R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

Hicca and the Toothless

Hicca and Toothless got back to the village and while they walked Hicca told Toothless what had happen to her. "But when he put that horrible muzzle on me…"

"Say no more I got the whole picture. Uncles. Terrors. Muzzles. Well, that's what comes of tying yourself down to one family."

"Haven't you a family?" Hicca asked as they crossed the road. "One for every day of the week. The point is, none of them have me." Toothless said as he scratched is ear and looked at him confused.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"It's simple. You see…" Toothless stopped talking and sniffed the air "Hay. Something tells me its suppertime. Come on. I'll show you what I mean." Toothless leads Hicca to a nice house "Now take the Schultzes here. Little Fritzie, that's me, hic, makes this his Monday home."

"Monday home?" Hicca asked

"Ach, _Ja_. Monday is Mama Schultz cooking der Wiener Schnitzel. Mmm. Delicious." Toothless walked to another home. "O'Brien's here is where little Mike, That's me again, Hic, comes every Tuesday."

"Every Tuesday?"

"Begorra. And that's when they're havin' their darlin' roosted sheep. You see, Hic, when you're wingloose and collar-free, well, you take nothing but the best."

Hicca and Toothless where at the farming side of the village and Toothless heard to people singing. "Hey! Mulch's! Of course. The very place for a very special occasion." Both Furies got to the front of the house, Hicca was about to go through the front door but Toothless stopped her. "This way, Hic. I have my own private entrance." Both went around the back of the house.

"Wait here." Toothless said and he went to the door and scratch at it. "One minute I'm camin'. I'm …" when Mulch opened the door he saw the Fury and smiled at him. "Hello, Butch. Where you been so long? Hey, Bucket, look who's here." Toothless jumped on Mulch and started to lick him. "It's Butch."

"Hey, hey, hey! Bucket gets some Cuttlefish Bones before he eats me." Toothless started to barked and lead Mulch to Hicca. "Huh? Ahh! What's this? Hey, Bucket, look. Butch got a new girlfriend." Bucket came and saw the small Night Fury "Well, He's a got a Night Fury girl." Mulch started to laugh and lift up Hicca's chin and rubbed it and said "Hey, she's a pretty sweet kid, Butch. You tack Mulch's advice and settle down with this one, eh?" Mulch got up and left living the two Furies alone.

"This one?" Hicca asked. Toothless eyes widen and he said "Mulch's Norse is not that good." Hicca nodded and Toothless sighed in relief.

Mulch came back out and set up a Vikings version style of a dinner table. Bucket came out and said "I got the bones."

"Bones Bucket I didn't say bones I said a plate of salmon."

"Oh, sorry I don't know what got in to me." Soon Bucket came back out with a dish of salmon and placed it on the table and both men went back inside.

Hicca and Toothless ate the fish. Bucket came back playing panpipes and Mulch lute and started to sing.

"_For this is the night_

_It's a beautiful night_

_And we call it _

_Bella notte"_

Hicca watched them and still ate the fish

"_Look at the skies_

_They have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely bella notte_

_Side by side"_

Hicca grabbed a fish by the tail and Toothless got one by the head lead them to kiss, Hicca Turned away and Toothless smiled.

"_With your loved one_

_You'll find an enchantment here_

_The night will weave it's magic spell_

_When the one you love is near_

_For this is the night_

_And the heavens are right_

_On this lovely_

_Bella notte"_

Toothless toke Hicca all over the Village and even the beach. They found heart carved in a rock and they carved an H and T in it. The walked along the water getting their paws wet and even splashed each other to.

They ended the night on a hill overlooking village and soon both fell asleep with Toothless wing over her.

**How I do R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

Hicca and the Toothless

The sun rose the next morning and Hicca and Toothless were asleep on the hill. A rooster crowed making Toothless stir from his sleep, he cracked open his eyes and saw that Hicca was still by his side. Toothless smiled and moved his head closer to Hicca's and went back to sleep. Another crow of a rooster woke Hicca and her eyes went wide with guilt. "Oh! Oh, dear." Hicca got out from underneath Toothless's wing.

"Is something wrong, Hic?" Toothless asked as he stretched his limes out and socked in the rising suns warmth.

"It's morning." "Yeah. So it is."

"I should have been home hours ago." Hicca said as she walked to the path that lead he to the Village.

"Why? Because you still believe in that, 'in the faithful old dragon tray' routine?" Toothless asked as he walked to Hicca and got in front of her and playfully crushed in front of her. "Aw, come on, hic. Open up your eyes."

"Open my eyes?" Hicca asked with a frown

"To what a dragon's life can really be. I'll show you what I mean." Toothless said as he led Hicca back to the hill. "Look down there. Tell me what you see."

"Well, I see nice homes with land and fences." Hicca said

"Exactly. Life with a saddle. Look again, Hic." And Hicca did but out to the sea were the sun's rays reflected off the water beautifully. "There's a great big hunk of world down there with no fence around it. Where two dragons can fly and find adventure and excitement. And beyond those distant seas, who knows what wonderful experiences? And it's all ours for the taking, Hic. It's all ours."

Hicca smiled at all that wonderful things but one thing held her back. "It sounds wonderful."

"But?"

"But who'd watch over the baby?"

Toothless smirked and said "You win. Come on. I'll take you home."

It was mid noon when both Furies Pasted a sheep pin, Toothless stopped and looked and Hicca kept walking. "Not to change the subject, but…" Hicca stopped and looked at Toothless "Ever chased sheep?" Toothless asked

"I should say not!"

"Oh, ho! Then you've never lived." He said as he hoped over the fence. Hicca looked on, on the other side and said "But we shouldn't."

"I know. That's what makes it fun." Hicca still wouldn't live her spot.

"Aw, come on, kid. Start building some memories." Hicca went under the fence and asked "But we… We won't hurt the sheep?"

"Hurt 'em? No! We'll just stir 'em up a bit." Toothless lead them to the barn were they saw the sleeping ewes. "Just look at those fluffy, lazy ewes. Why, they should've been up hours ago."

Toothless walked in and started too barked at them and the hard soon left the barn making Hicca to hide behind the barn door and with Toothless chasing after them. "Some fun, eh, kid?" the sheep soon came at her and she ran along with them. "Hey, what's going on in there?" the farmer asked and an arrow came flying by her and Toothless. "What's that?" "That's the signal to get going. Come on."

They ran all over with Toothless leaving Hicca fare behind him, and unknown to him Hicca got caught by the dragon catcher.

When Toothless stopped behind a house he said "You know, there's a little bit of sheep dragon in all of us, eh, Hic?" Toothless looked to his side and saw no brown Night Fury "Hic? Hic?" Toothless soon went calling Hicca's name.

Meanwhile Hicca was in the Dragon pond wagon thinking of one thing _'he left me behind.'_

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

Hicca and the Toothless

In the dragon pond a group of dragons were singing a mournful tune all sing together in perfect harmony. As the tune played on the other dragons, cubs and the old sniffed and cuddled more together. In one cage a Speed Stinger sniffed and howled along with the singing dragons put stopped and went back to sniffing. As the song faded out on a slow beat. "Hay. Hay, Whisper, how we coming?" a Zippleback head asked

A Whispering Death's head pop out of the ground and said "Just one more chorus and we're out."

"Ok. On the downbeat. One, two…" Belch got interrupted by the clanking of the door opening. The Whispering Death covered the hole with his snake like body and just looked insistent. Hicca walked in head down and tail between her legs.

"Put her in number four, Bill, while I check her license number." A man said

"OK." The man walking Hicca open the cage door and put her inside. "All right, baby, in here." Bill said as he closed the door.

"Well, look, yous guys, Miss Hill Avenue herself." Belch said the Zippleback put one head on either side of the Fury. "Blimey. A regular bloomin' debutante." Barf said Hicca was getting scared of the Zippleback that was poking fun at her.

"Yeah. And pipe the crown jewels she's wearin'." Belch said looking at Hicca's collar.

"Hey, whatcha in for, sweetheart? Putting scales on the slave?" both heads started too laughed at Barf's joke. There laughter soon woke up a blue Nadder. The Nadder saw Hicca shaking in her spot; the Nadder got up and stopped the Zippleback's "fun".

"All right, you guys. Lay off, will you?" she said

"Aw, what's the matter, Stormfly?" Belch asked

"We was only havin' a bit of sport, we was." Barf said

"Can't you see the poor kid's scared enough already?" Stormfly asked standing in front of Hicca

"Pay no attention, my little _ochi chernye._" Said a Gronkle said

"That's right, dearie. They don't mean no real harm."

"It's like Gorky says in _Lower Depths_, Quote: 'Miserable being must find more miserable being. Then he's happy.' Unquote." The Gronkle said

"Meatlug is a philosophe." Whispered Stormfly

"Besides, little _bublichki,_ wearing license here, that is like waving, you should excuse the expression, red flag in front of bull." Meatlug said

"My license? But what's wrong with it?" asked Hicca

"There ain't nothin' wrong with it, dearie."

"Confidential, there's not one dragon here who would not give a wing for such a knickknack."

"That's your passport to freedom, honey. Without it…" a door opening made all the dragons freeze in their places.

"Hey. Hey, yous guys, look. Poor nutsy is takin' the long fly." A shadow of a scruffy looking dragon and a dragon holding an axe walked down the hall to a door and when the door closed a sign on it that said "KEEP OUT"

"Where is he taking him?" asked Hicca

"Through the one-way door, sister." Barf said

"You… You mean he's…" Hicca didn't need to finish Both Zippleback heads nodded sadly. The Whispering Death that was digging the hole shock in fare and went back to digging the route to freedom.

"Oh, well. A short life and a merry one." Barf said

"Yeah, that's what Toothless always says." Belch said

"Toothless?" Hicca asked

"Now there's a bloke what never gets caught."

"He's given the slip to every dragoncatcher in this village."

"You won't believe this, dearie, but no matter how tight a jam he's in, that Toothless always finds some way out." Stormfly said

"I can quite easily believe that." Hicca said

"Ah, but remember, my friends, even Toothless has his Achilles heel." Meatlug said

"Pardon me, friend. What is this 'chili heel'?" A Smoke Breath asked

"Achilles heel, Smoky. This is meaning his, uh, weaknesses."

"Oh. Oh, the dames. Yeah." Barf said

Belch chuckles and says "He has an eye for a well-turned paw, he has."

Soon all the Dragons started to list off all the dragoness names Hicca getting more and more shocked at all the names that were listed he even had the Smoke Breathes sister.

"What a drake." Said Stormfly

"Yeah. Tell us about it, Stormfly."

"What a Drake!"

"Stormfly used to be in the Dragon and Pony Follies." Said Barf

"_He's a tramp_

_But they love him_

_Breaks a new heart every day_

_He's a tramp_

_They adore him_

_And I only hope he'll stay that way_

_He's a tramp_

_[howling]_

_He's a scoundrel_

_He's a rounder_

_[whimpering]_

_He's a cad_

_He's a tramp_

_But I love him_

_Yes, even I have got it pretty bad_

_You can never tell_

_When he'll show up_

_He gives you plenty trouble_

_I guess he's just a no-count cub_

_But I wish that he were double_

_He's a tramp_

"_Bum-bum-bum-ruff"_

_He's a rover_

"_Bum-bum-bum-ruff"_

_And there's nothin' more to say_

"_Bum-bum-bum-ruff"_

_If he's a tramp_

_He's a good one_

_And I wish that I could travel his way_

_Wish that I could travel his way_

_Wish that I could travel his way_

Hicca sat there with an open mouth. "Yeah. But he never takes them serious." Said Barf

"Ah, but someday he is meeting someone different. Some delicate, fragile creature who's giving him a wish to shelter and protect." Meatlug said

"Like Miss Hill Avenue here, eh, matey?" Belch said

"Mm-hmm. Could be. But when he does…"

"Yeah. I'm way ahead of ya. Under the spell of true love…" Stormfly said

"The poor chump grows careless…"

"The Cossacks are picking him up…"

"And it's curtains for Toothless."

Hicca eyes widen at the thought of a Viking killing Toothless. The sound of the door opening caught the dragon's ears and a man walks in. and the Whispering Death recovered the hole with his body "It's the little brown Night Fury, Bill. In number four." "OK"

Bill opened the cage door and picked up Hicca and said "All right, baby. They've come to take you home." Bill walked to the door that went outside. "You're too nice a lass to be in this place."

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

Hicca and the Toothless

Me: sorry for the delay of updates schools been on my mind for a while.

The night was cloudy and giving the promise of ran litter on. Thornado and Hookfang where looking on to were Hicca's stable was they saw a chain that lead inside the stable, The two elder dragons looked at each other.

"Courage, man. Courage!" Thornado said

"But, uh… I've never even considered matrimony."

"Nor I. But no matter which of us she accepts, we'll always be the best of friends." Thornado said as the both of them walked to Hicca's stable. "Now remember not a word about her unfortunate experience. We don't want to hurt her feelings." Thornado said "Uh, yeah. Yeah."

"Lassie" called Thornado

"Miss Hicca, ma'am" called Hookfang

Both elder looked inside the stable and saw that Hicca had her back to them and laying on a pile of hay that was covered with a fur blanket on top. Hicca turned her head to them and said "Please, I don't want to see anybody." Then she turned her head back away.

"Now, now, lassie. Don't feel that way about it." Thornado said

"Of course not, Miss Hicca. Why, some of the finest people I ever tracked down were jailbirds."

"Quiet! You great loony! Uh, please, lassie. We've come with a proposition. For helpin' ya."

"Help me? What do you mean?" Hicca asked as she got up on all fours.

"Well, now… You see, lassie… Neither of us is as young as we used to be."

"But we're still in the prime of life."

"Aye. And we've both got very comfortable homes."

Hicca smiled at her elder friends she knew what they were offering.

"That's right. Where we know you'll be welcome and appreciated, Miss Hicca." Hookfang said

"So… So, to come directly to the point…"

"If you could, uh, find it possible to, uh… To, uh…"

"You're both very kind, and I do appreciate it. But…"

And at that moment Toothless came out of the woods with a big Cod in his mouth. "Oh, Hic. Oh, Hi…Oh! Oh, hi, boys." All three Dragons turned their backs to the black Night Fury. "Anything new in the Saddle club set?" Toothless chuckled at his joke but soon stop when he saw the others not chuckling with him. "A little something I picked up for you, Hic." Toothless said sewing her, the big Cod and putting it on the ground.

"Hmpf." Hicca then the other way and as far as the chain would allow.

"Looks like I'm the one that's in the Dragonbarn." Toothless said

"If this Drake is annoying you, Miss Hicca…"

"We'll gladly throw the rascal out." Finished Thornado

"That won't be necessary. Thank you." Hicca said

"Very well, ma'am." Hookfang said as he left.

Thornado growled at the Fury "You… You… Mongrel!" he then turned and kicked up dirt at the Fury and left with Hookfang.

Toothless timidly walked over to Hicca low to the ground and said "Aw, come on, Hic. It wasn't my fault." "Hmpf" Hicca walked the other way, away from Toothless. "I thought you were right behind me. Honest. When I heard they'd taken you to the pound…"

Hicca walked to her stable and said "Don't even mention that horrible place. *sob* I was so embarrassed and… And frightened." Hicca started to sob harder when she got into her stable.

"Oh, now, now. Who could ever harm a cute little trick like you?" asked Toothless as he looked in the sable.

"Trick? Trick! That reminds me, who is Trixie?" asked Hicca as her head pop out sable teeth showing and snarling at the male Fury and thunder going off.

"Trixie?"

And soon Hicca listed off all the dragoness names and getting frustrated on the female Smoke breaths name. "Oh! Yes! Well, I-I…" Toothless stumbled on his words

"As far as I'm concerned, you needn't worry about your old heel." Hicca said as she walked toured the male and he walked backwards and into a barrel. "M-m-m-m-my heel?"

"I don't need you to shelter and protect me."

"Yes, b-but…"

"If you grow careless, don't blame me. And I don't care if the Cossacks do pick you up! Goodbye." Hicca walked back to her stable and passing the Cod. "And take this with you." She kicked the fish and it landed on Toothless's chest and to the ground.

Hicca walked into her stable and stared sobbing. Toothless looked on speechless, he started to walk back to the forest living the Cod, head low and tail between his legs. He looked back one more time and walked back to the woods.

When Hicca herd the bushes snap back into place she looked out and to the woods to make share he was gone. She saw he was gone and placed her head at the stable door entrance eyes half laid.

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

Hicca and the Toothless

As Toothless walked into the forest, he didn't notice the big rat walking to the edge of the woods, and going to the Haddock house.

As the rat sneaked to the house Hicca heard the rat but she stayed low not wanting to scare it yet. It started to rain as the rat was only three feet from her stable, and Hicca let her presence be known to the rat growling as she rounded the corner of her stable. The rat froze at the site of the dragoness.

Hicca tock the rat's moment of pause lunge at it, barking and roaring all the time. But Hicca got held back by the chain a mere inch away from the rat. The rat then ran a wide circle round Hicca, and she gave chase.

The rat claimed the side of the house and sat on the windows edge giving Hicca smug look.

_**With Toothless**_

As Toothless walked he heard Hicca's barking and roaring and ran back to the female Night Fury's home.

_**Back to Hicca**_

Hicca's constant barking and roaring woke Spitelout, as he open the door the rat went through the window.

"Stoop that." Spitelout said but Hicca started up again her head pointing to the baby's window. "Hush, now, hush." Hicca kept on "Stop that racket!" he said as he slammed the door and went back to sleep.

"What's wrong Hic?" Asked Toothless as he got out of the woods.

"A rat!" Hicca said as she pulled on the chain, her caller pulling up and getting stuck below her ears.

"Where?" asked Toothless, as he trotted to her.

"Upstairs, in the baby's room!"

"How do I get in?" Toothless asked

"The little door. At the back door."

Toothless trotted to the door and went through the dragondoor. Toothless stopped trotting and went to dead crawl and went up the stairs. All the while thunder went off. As Toothless got to the top of the stairs he sniffed for the rat and then lightning flashed and he spotted the rat and Started to growl at the rat.

Toothless snuck over to it and thin the rat ran. And the fight began each given each other clever moves and countermoves. At one point Toothless bite the rat's rump it Squeaked and got out of the dragons mouth.

_**With Hicca**_

With Hicca's consent tugging at her chain the part that was attached to the stable snapped off and Hicca was able to get into the house.

_**Back to Toothless**_

Toothless and the rat came to stand still and thin they started to fight again and knocked over furnisher. The rat thin climbed on the edge of the baby's crib and was about to jump in but Toothless stopped it before it could but he accidentally knocking the bed over startling the sleeping baby awake and making him cry.

But at that moment Hicca came in and trotted to the babe cooing at the babe to calm him down.

Toothless chased the rat to a chair that had a fur blanket on it, knocking it over and trapping the rat and then Toothless killed the rat.

Toothless came out right paw in the air and blood coming out, he licked it and limped over to Hicca and the baby. Hicca smiled at Toothless as he got near but thin frown as she washed him lick his wound.

"Merciful Gods! Oh, you poor little warrior. Thank the Gods you're not hurt." Spitelout said as he said this he saw the Furies. He placed Hamish on a chair that was still standing and grapping an axe waving it in Toothless face and saying "You… You vicious brutes. Back!" He backed Toothless into a closet closing the door and placing a chair in front of it.

All the while Hicca barked at the dead rat to show that Toothless killed a rat and not attacked the baby, but Spitelout just ignored her.

"The pound. The pound, that's it. I'll write the pound."

Hicca kept barking trying to get Spitelout to look at the dead rat. But he just grasped the chain and dragged her to the basement and Hicca yelped at his roughness. As Spitelout put Hicca in the basement he unclipped the chain and thin slammed the door.

As Hicca tried to find a way out she herd Spitelout say "I don't even care if there is only one alone down there, he's picking up this devil immediately."

_**Outside**_

Outside the rains have stopped and Stoick and Val had just come home. As they rounded a corner the saw the pound wagon "Val, look."

As they got closer they herd Spitelout say "And when you get there you'll destroy that devil at once."

"Don't worry, Spitelout. We've been after this one for months. We'll take care of him" The man said as he loaded Toothless on the wagon.

"What do you suppose…?" Val asked Stoick

"What's going on here?" Stoick asked the man

"Just picking up a stray, Chief." The man cracked a whip and the yaks started to move. "Caught him attacking your kid."

Both parents ran to the house screaming Spitelout's name.

Dearing the whole time Thornado and Hookfang were watching and hearing the whole thing.

"I was certain he was no good the moment I first laid eyes on him." Said Thornado

"Yeah, but, uh… I never thought he'd do a thing like that." Said Hookfang as they walked to the front door.

_**With Hicca**_

Hicca laid in the basement's darkness on the floor. Then her ears perked up at the sound of Stoick's voice. And she started to scratch and bark at the door.

"I'm sure there must be some mistake. Hicca wouldn't…" Stoick said as he open the door Hicca raced out and went to Hamish's room, barking the whole way.

"What is it, lassie?" Stoick asked.

Hicca led him to were the dead rat was. When Stoick got there he picked up the fur and saw the rat and said "A rat!"

_**Outside**_

"A rat? We should've known." said Hookfang

"I misjudged him. Badly. Said Thornado

"Come on. We got to stop that wagon."

"But, man, we don't know which way they've gone." Said Thornado as he fallowed the Nightmare.

"We'll track 'em down."

"And then?"

"We'll hold 'em. Hold 'em at bay." Said Hookfang as he stopped and started to sniff the rain soaked earth. Thornado looked on sadly and shucked his head; he walked up to the Nightmare and said "Ach. Let's face it, man. We both know you've lost your sense of smell." Hookfang look up at him and just snorted at him and went back to sniffing.

Hookfang and started to howl and run again and Thornado fallowed him. That proses happen one more time before they reached the wagon. They barked and roared at the yaks scaring the animals half to death and soon the wagon tipped over to its side.

Hicca and her family soon came to the tipped over wagon and Hicca ran over to the gate of the wagon and smiled at Toothless.

"Hi, Hicca." said Toothless a smile on his face as will.

Soon Hicca and Toothless herd whimpering and Hicca went to see what happen. What she saw shocked her. Hookfang laid on the ground under the wagon unconscious he didn't even respond to Thornado nudging his head, Thornado sniffed and howled into the rain that started up again.

_**Few Months Latter**_

It was Snuggletog and Toothless was lying on the floor a red collar around his neck, Hicca was next to him and around them were four Night Fury cubs played. Three girls that looked just like there mama, and one boy that looked just like his papa.

The male baby Fury was just about to run some were else, but Toothless stopped him by steeping on the cub's tail.

All of a sudden there was a pop and smoke came from the fire health. Stoick ran to the door coughing and opening the door and said "I must have put in a wet log." Thin he saw to dragons he smiled and said "Uh-oh. Val, visitors."

"Visitors?"

The two dragons were no other then Thornado and Hookfang. Hookfang had a broken hind leg.

"Why, it's Thornado." Val said

"And good old Hookfang." Stoick said

Hamish and the cubs were coming to greet the elder dragons with the male cub tugging on Hamish's close but Val picked up Hamish saying "No, no, not you, young man. You're going to take a nap." As the baby roes into the air and the male let go of Hamish.

The male cub fallowed Val and tugged on her cab but Hicca came and grabbed his scruff and put him back near the health, Just as Thornado and Hookfang came in. Stoick went and get fish for the dragons.

"Oh, no doubt about it. They've got their mother's eyes." Hookfang Said

"Aye. But there's a bit of their father in them too." Thornado said as he pushed the cub away that was tugging on his wing.

Hicca went and sat next to Toothless who had his chest puffed out proudly.

"Well, and I see you finally acquired a collar." Thornado said as the male cub chased after him, but Hicca picked him up and placed him in the sleeping basket. But he just out from it and back to his sisters.

"Oh. Yes. Complete with license." Toothless said as he scratch behind his ears.

"Oh, yeah, a new collar. Caught the scent the moment I came in the house. Hookfang, I says, Hookfang, somebody's wearing a new collar. 'Course, my sense of small is very highly developed. Runs in the family, you know." Hookfang said to the four cubs

"There'll be no livin' with him from now on." Whispered Thornado to the two Adult Furies.

"As my grandmamma, Old Firewarm, used to say… I don't recollect if I've ever mentioned Old Firewarm before."

"No, you haven't, Uncle Hookfang." Said all the Fury cubs

"Huh? I haven't? Well, um… As Old Firewarm used to say… She'd say, Uh… She'd say… uh…"

The cubs looked up to Hookfang whiting for he's answer.

"Hmm. Draggone. You know, I clean forgot what it was she used to say." Said Hookfang.

All the adults chuckled at the old Dragon's misfortune. Life was back to normal that is for a few months that is. But that is a different story.

THE END

**AN: My first completed fan fiction! Cookies for me! And to my reviewers and readers. Without you this would have never gotten to it is now thank you.**

**To the reviewers that have stories keep writing them stories never give up.**

**To the reviewers that don't have stories of their own try a hand at it you may blow our minds with an brilliant head cannon.**

**Thank You and R&R**


End file.
